Protegiendo a Ginny
by Vickyy Riddle
Summary: ¿Que pasa si tu hermana se fuga constantemente con su novio a la sala de menesteres?...¿Lo hablas con ellos o mueles a golpes a tu "cuñado"? En el caso de Ron Weasley se guía por sus impulsos.


Era una tarde fría de mayo, Hermione hacia sus deberes junto a la chimenea, (pronto Harry, Ron, Ginny y ella realizarían sus ÉXTASIS), de pronto el retrato se abrió con brusquedad y entro Ron con de mal humor.

-¿Qué te pasa amor?-pregunto preocupada

-Ginny…

-¿Que con ella?

-La he estado vigilando,¡CADA NOCHE VA CON HARRY A LA SALA DE LOS MENESTERES! Y NO REGRESAN HASTA MUY TARDE.

-Ron eso es lógico, hacen paseos nocturnos tal y como hacían tus padres ¿recuerdas?

-¿LÓGICO, LÓGICO? ESE POTTER VA Y ABUSA DE MI HERMANITA EN LA SALA DE LOS MENESTERES.

-Ron, no creo…

- Debes creerme! Esta noche te lo mostrare.

MAS TARDE…

Esa noche Ginny estudiaba sentada en un sillón, Harry se le acerco por detrás y la abrazo, Ron, que estaba escondido con Hermione bajo la capa de invisibilidad gruño.

-¡Harry, me espantaste!  
>-Vamos a la sala de los Menesteres<br>-Hoy no puedo Harry, tengo que estudiar ya me atrase.  
>-No te entretengo mucho, te lo prometo.<p>

-Así dijiste la otra vez….

-Vamos!-Respondió Harry poniendo carita de perro regañado

Ginny suspiro resignada, no se le podía negar en nada, y salió con Harry. Ron y Hermione se quitaron la capa y Hermione miro a Ron con expresión neutra

-¡¿lo ves?-Exclamo el pelirrojo furioso

Hermione que ya tampoco le gustaba aquello (no por el hecho de que Harry fuera con Ginny si no porque la distrajera con sus deberes) le dijo:

-Mira, mañana hablo con Ginny, ¿ok?  
>-De acuerdo-dijo Ron para zanjar el asunto, aunque el planeaba otra cosa.<p>

Para sorpresa de Ron Harry y Ginny llegaron más temprano, ambos tenían el pelo revuelto l ropa desarreglada y sonreían felices, al llegar al pie de las escaleras Harry beso a Ginny, le dio las buenas noches, la joven subió las escaleras, Harry no dejo de mirarla hasta que se perdió de vista. Ron, que había estado escondido de nuevo bajo la capa de Harry salió furioso y grito:

-¡EXPELLIARMUS!- La varita de Harry voló por los aires y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Ron volvió a gritar

- ¡CRUCIO!- A Harry le dolía todo el cuerpo pero de pronto, el dolor ceso, con los ojos llorosos levanto la mirada, Hermione sujetaba a Ron mientras que Ginny bajaba las escaleras muy asustada.

-Ron ¿Qué demonios haces?-pregunto Ginny quien se estaba empezando a enojar.

Ron no le respondió si no que volvió a apuntar a Harry quien había recuperado la varita, antes de que Ron pudiera volverlo a maldecir Harry apunto a su pecho y grito:

-¡IMPEDIMENTA!-Ron se elevó por los aires y cayo (para su buena suerte) en un mullido sillón.  
>-DESMAIUS-dijo ron pero no dio en el blanco si no que dio en una mesa haciéndola pedazos.<p>

-Levircorpus!

Ron Esquivo el hechizo colándose detrás de un sillón

-Sectumsempra!  
>-PROTEGO-grito Hermione asustada para proteger a su amigo, dejando a Ginny y Harry de un lado y a Ron con ella del otro. Ron, viendo que no podía maldecir más a Harry se puso a gritar.<br>-ME LA VAS A PAGAR DESGRACIADO, YA SE QUE VAN TODAS LAS NOCHES A LA SALA DE LOS MENESTERES.  
>-¿Y ESA ES RAZÓN PARA QUE NOS SIGAS A HARRY Y A MI TODO EL TIEMPO COMO UN PERRO?-Dijo Ginny con furiosa y asustada por el duelo con lágrimas en los ojos, por precaución, Harry no la reconforto.<br>-¡JA!, ¿CON QUE YA SABÍAN QUE LOS SEGUÍA Y AUN ASÍ FUERON A LA SALA DE LOS MENESTERES A QUIEN SABE QUE COSA NO? ¿NO?  
>-Ni que fuera algo que tú no hicieras con Hermione-Contesto Ginny ácidamente.<p>

-A mí no me metan-Respondió Hermione que se había puesto roja mientras Ron abría y cerraba la boca sin producir ningún sonido como un pez fuera del agua.

-Además para tu información Harry no me llevo hoy a la Sala de los Menesteres para eso.  
>-¿AH NO? ¿ENTONCES PARA QUE?- volvió a gritar Ron recuperando la voz<p>

Ginny miro nerviosa a Harry, no sabía si debía decírselo aun, Harry afirmo con la cabeza y le tomo la mano para darle fuerzas, Ron se enfureció pero su sed de información le impidió seguir gritando.

-Harry me dio esto-dijo Ginny secamente mostrándole su mano libre.

Ron se quedó helado y Hermione ahogo un grito cubriéndose la boca con las manos, sobre la mano de la más pequeña de los Weasley reposaba un pequeño anillo con un diamante

-Después de toda la batalla me quedo claro que ya no hay tiempo que perder y… -Comenzó Harry mirando desafiante a Ron-Lo que hice esta noche en la Sala de los Menesteres fue pedirle matrimonio a Ginny…

-Y yo acepte-finalizo Ginny mirando con una sonrisa una vengativa como su hermano perdía color y se desplomaba sobre un sofá cercano.

* * *

><p><em>Howdy! Esta es la historia que escribi...cuando estaba en la secu xD...la deje sin corregir por mania...si dejan review...me animare a escribir mas historias...esta vez con mas capitulos xD<em>

_Vickyy_


End file.
